1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a broadcast and communication system which uses error correction codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a broadcast and communication system which uses radio waves and cables, error correction codes are used in order to improve data reception quality at a reception device. In this case, in consideration of an arithmetic operation scale, it is desirable to use an error correction code of high correction performance. In such a situation, it has been studied to use an LDPC (Low-Density Parity-Check) code in a broadcast and communication system which uses radio waves and cables. In consideration of a variable amount of data transmitted by a transmission device, environment of use (reception in mobile environment or reception in semi-fixed environment) and the like, it has been studied to configure a system in which a block length (code length) of an LDPC code and a coding rate are variable.
Meanwhile, an LDPC code generating method has been variously studied. For example, NPL 1 describes encoding an information sequence and generating and transmitting a codeword of N bits by using an LDPC code defined by parity check matrix H1 (where a number of columns is N).
Moreover, NPL 2 describes encoding an information sequence and generating a codeword of L bits by using an LDPC code defined by parity check matrix H2 (where a number of columns is L and a relationship of N<L holds). Then, NPL 2 describes determining bits not to be transmitted of L−N bits in the codeword of the L bits, and transmitting a sequence of a rest of N bits (puncturing method).